


A Magical Meeting.

by attackonheichou



Series: Shingeki AU's [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Levi have been talking to each other on a social networking site for quite some time now. They decide to meet each other in Disneyworld, Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little AU I wrote on my Instagram and I thought I would post it here.  
>  Jean x Levi is so necessary okay.  
> It's so fucking gay too.  
> It's all fluff, just fluff. That's the story.

 “Goddamn, you got lost already? Really? I’ve been here for 20 minutes Jean, 20 fucking minutes”, Levi huffed into the phone as he sat outside the Magic Kingdom entrance in Disneyworld.“Yeah, yeah traffic, whatever just hurry up, horseface.”

He hung his phone up and slid it in his pocket and crossed his arms while sitting along on a bench. He grumbled at all the happy faces that bounced by, definitely not his cup of tea. ‘Why did I agree to meet him here? Of all places?’ he thought. He huffed in annoyance at the stupid gesture. As he sat in silence, his body began to tingle in excitement.

Jean and Levi had been in a somewhat long-distance relationship. They had been talking for about a month and a half before Levi moved to Jacksonville, making him 4 hours away from Jean. He would say that they’re together, but it was never official. It was never announced, they just knew. They had talked about meeting plenty times before, but Levi never really thought that they would. It was almost too good to be true. Not a whole lot of great things had happened to Levi, his life wasn't the greatest, but that was changed the instant Jean and him met.

They met through a social networking site through mutual friends. Jean made a snide remark about height on a mutual friends photo and Levi, of course, retorted in some sarcastic and sassy way, from then on their souls were inseparable. Everybody knew that they were meant for each other. They insulted and teased each other one minute, then got lost in each others eyes the next. Levi could feel his cheeks getting warm, knowing Jean would be arriving any moment. He suddenly feared that Jean wouldn’t approve of what Levi was entirely.

He was short and intimidating, but they had skyped and exchanged a fair amount of photos, so it wouldn’t be a complete surprise...right? He trembled at the thought of Jean being disappointed. He checked the time on his phone, 5 minutes had passed. ‘How do you get lost when you fucking live here’ Levi thought while playing with his phone in his lap nervously. He sighed and leaned his head back, only to have it nearly snap up to a certain voice.

“Armin, seriously, I have no idea where he’s waiting for me, I should’ve asked that was stupid huh? I should call him, right?” that voice belonged to him and Levi knew it, he was definitely panicking which was unlike Jean.

“Jean, calm down, he said he was outside the entrance right? It’s not that big, it shouldn’t be that hard to find him”, that voice belonged to Jeans roommate Armin. He had popped in on their Skype dates every now and then to say hello. Levi didn’t mind him.

Levi turned around to find Jean and Armin with their backs to him staring at the gates of the Magic Kingdom. He took in the site of Jean as his lovely little ass, a smirk formed on his face. ‘Holy fuck he’s tall’, he thought as he rose from the bench, making his way to his lover. Levi loved Jean, although he hadn’t admitted it yet. Still a big fear.

“Armin, what if he got tired and left? Oh god, I feel like such a dick.” His voice had turned into a whine by now as he scratched his head feverishly.

“He wouldn’t just leave stupid, calm the fuck down”, Armin reassured him.

Levi huffed and tapped on Jean’s shoulder, having to rise on his tip toes to do so, “Hey, horseface.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're so fucking short  
> SORRY.  
> They are Instagram captions. Lol.


End file.
